Becoming Phan
by TheFaultInKlainesStars
Summary: Dan and Phil were soul mates, and the whole world knew, because when Phil passed away in a car accident two years later, Dan passed almost six months later. The world called it 'The Day the Videos stopped.' Either way, they were happy. This is my first Phanfiction, Read and Review? I know the ending's kind of weird, so.


It had started as a normal 'A day in the life of Phil and Dan' video but it wasn't until they were down town and Dan was watching the way Phil turned to the camera and smiled while he was holding it, or the way that Phil laughed when Dan thoroughly fucked up what ever he said, or even the way that Phil just smiled when they glanced at each other, when they got home, Dan went straight to his room and closed his door, hearing Phil enter his room and shut his door. Dan sighed and turned to his camera and sighed, turning it on.  
"Hi Internet, so today I'm actually gonna talk about admitting your feelings or at least talking about them..." He'd gone on for sometime about feelings, bringing up examples from former videos. He sighed some. "Basically what I'm saying is..." He turned when Phil opened his door. "That you love me?" He asked. Dan hadn't realized that Phil was listening. Dan stood up, pausing his camera and crossing to Phil. He set a hand on Phil's face, pulling him forward and kissing him, after a long moment, Dan pulled away and nodded. "Yes Phil, I do. And I'm sorry I never said so before." Then from that day forward, they were Phan. Not just Phil and Dan, but Phan.

* * *

-A few months later.-  
"Dan! Get up!" Phil said, hopping onto Dan's bed, resulting in Dan groaning and covering his head. "No." He said, yawning. "Daniel James Howell, Get up, NOW." Phil said. Dan shoved Phil off of his bed and covered his head after doing so, curling back up, and going back to sleep. Dan was not an early riser, and Phil was up at what? He glanced at his clock, 9:45 AM? Nope, he was not getting up. He yawned and closed his eyes, grunting when he was shoved off his bed. "Philip Michael Lester!" Dan said, tackling Phil, resulting in the boys falling to the floor laughing. Dan sighed and looked over at Phil, smiling. Phil smiled back, sighing.

Dan sat up. "Phil, should we make a coming out video?" He asked, turning and leaning against his bed. "I mean, I just...all these fans...and they're right...I just..." He added, biting his lip. Phil crawled forward and set his hands on Dan's face, pulling him forward into a kiss. "I'd be happy to make one." He said, smiling. Dan smiled some, nodding, standing up and pulling Phil up with him. "Let me get dressed." Dan said, kissing Phil's cheek, smiling. Phil nodded and stepped out so Dan could get dressed, waiting for him to open the door. Phil went back inside when the door opened, sitting on Dan's bed. Dan reached up and turned on his camera.

Dan looked back at Phil, who nodded, smiling and turning back to his camera Dan took a breath. "Hi Internet, so, I have a confession to make, I, Dan Howell, am in a relationship, but before you guys start pausing and tweeting me 'with who?', I actually have my significant other here." He said, turning back over his shoulder and nodding to Phil. "It's Phil, guys. Now I know you all write phanfiction-" he paused to use air quotes. "and while it's sweet, but the details, guys, cut back on the details..." He said. "Because...that's...that's to much.." He added before allowing Phil to sit in his lap, wrapping his arms around Phils waist. "Anyway, I just wanted you guys to know that I am in a relation ship, and I'm really happy." He said, smiling. "And to make it official..." He said, pulling Phil's face down and kissing him. Raising a hand to cover the lens, smiling, he finally found the button he was searching for and turned it off, pulling back.

"I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." Phil said, smiling, setting his forehead against Dan's.

Dan and Phil were soul mates, and the whole world knew, because when Phil passed away in a car accident two years later, Dan passed almost six months later. The world called it 'The Day the Videos stopped. Either way, they were happy.


End file.
